detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Toichi Kuroba
Toichi Kuroba (黒羽 盗一 Kuroba Tōichi) is Kaito Kuroba's father, a world-renowned magician, and the original Kaitou Kid. Background Toichi's first heist was how he first met his wife. It involved him wearing an outfit that was in homage for the great Arsène Lupin for his next magic show. Toichi saved Chikage which is how they fell in love. When people saw it, Toichi automatically knew the outfit was going to be his costume. Toichi as Kid was the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the best stage magician in Japan until he was murdered in a fake magic accident. Sometime prior to his death, Toichi had his attendant and friend Konosuke Jii promise him that he would never tell Kaito about his thieving. In the manga Kaito's mother was aware of her husband's double life and is aware that Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room within their household. It was implied in Magic Kaito that Toichi's magic teacher was world-renowned British magician James Hopper, whose granddaughter Kaito defended against Snake. Personality Toichi seems to have a playful atmosphere about himself, like his son Kaito Kuroba, as demonstrated by his amusing magic tricks to delight his audience. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends ' 'Kaito Kuroba ' Kaito Kuroba is the son of Toichi Kuroba. His father died under mysterious circumstances when Kaito was only nine years old. Eight years later, Kaito discovers that his father was the internationally famous thief, Kaitou Kid. Kaito then takes his father's place as the second Kaitou Kid, without the knowledge of the local police department. 'Konosuke Jii ' Jii is Toichi's loyal friend and assistant. 'Chikage Kuroba ' Toichi's wife, Chikage, was a former thief who he met by chance. Toichi became a thief to redirect the police's attention away from Phantom Lady so that she could live normally. They have a child, Kuroba Kaito. 'Yusaku Kudo ' Toichi seems to have had a friendly rivalry with Yusaku Kudo, as Yusaku successfully stopped one of Toichi's jewelery heists and then gave Toichi the "Kaitou Kid" name when he purposely misread a "1412" a news reporter had scribbled down. Toichi daringly sent a letter as the Kaitou Kid to Yusaku once with only a question mark on it, questioning whether Yusaku would be able to stop him again. (Yusaku replies with an exclaimation mark, meaning that yes, he will.) 'Yukiko Kudo ' It is subtly implied that Toichi is the very man who taught Yusaku's wife Yukiko and Sharon Vineyard the finer art of disguise. This theory is given credibility by the intricateness of Kaitou Kid's disguises, the secrets of which he has inherited from his father. However, Yukiko remains ignorant about Toichi's true identity and his actual relationship with her husband. Also she called him one of her seven knights. 'Shinichi Kudo ' Despite the fact Toichi and Shinichi only met once prior to Toichi's death, it's worth mentioning Toichi referred to Shinichi as his "older brother" and himself as the "younger brother". This is because of Yusaku, Shinichi's father, being the father of the name of Kaitou Kid, Toichi's secret identity. Plot overview Having died eight years before the start of the Magic Kaito manga, Toichi has not played an active role in the plot. However, he still has a posthumous influence on his son Kaito, whose stated reason for dressing as the Kaitou Kid is to find the men who killed his father. Kaito later unearths that his father was killed by Snake over a mysterious jewel known as the Pandora Gem. 'Magic Lover's Murder Case (Manga: 192-196, Anime: 132-134)' Thought not seen during this case, Toichi was mentioned by Yoshinori Ara as his favorite japanese magician, when Katsuki Doito (disguised as Kaitou Kid) agreed with him. 'Shinichi Kudo's Childhood Adventure (Manga: 570-573, Anime: 472-473)' Toichi appeared in a flashback episode of Detective Conan, where he challenges his "older brother" Shinichi to a treasure hunt. Toichi gives the challenge to Shinichi thinking his father Yusaku Kudo will read it after Shinichi finds it too difficult. At the end of episode 473 it was revealed that he had instructed Yukiko Kudo in disguises and that Yusaku replied to his challenge with a single exclamation mark, indicating that they were semi-friendly rivals and Yusaku knows his identity. Magic Kaito 1412 Plot Overview Speculation 'Toichi is alive as Kaitou Corbeau ' Some fans believe that Toichi Kuroba has faked his death somehow and revived as the phantom thief from Las Vegas, Kaitou Corbeau. Kaitou Corbeau's face looks exactly like Toichi's, and his voice sounds exactly like Toichi's. 'Kaitou Corbeau is not Toichi ' Other fans believe that Kaitou Corbeau is not Toichi and that Corbeau is a master of disguise who wears a Toichi mask and mimicks Toichi's voice; this is what Corbeau tells Kid. The fake Toichi is part of Chikage's plan to convince her son to leave his dangerous night job as Kaitou Kid and let her and her assistants take over luring out the Magic Kaito Organization. Name origin The characters in Kuroba (黒羽) mean "black feather" and one of the characters in Toichi (盗) means thief. Different looks Toichi DC.JPG |Toichi's "Before" Appearance in Detective Conan (Episode 219) Toichi After DC.jpg|Toichi's "After" Appearance in Detective Conan (Episode 473) Toichi Kuroba MK1412.jpg|Toichi's Appearance in Magic Kaito 1412 (Episode 3) Quotes Trivia When Toichi meets Shinichi and Ran in Shinichi Kudo's Childhood Adventure, he's seen reading Arsène Lupin: Gentleman Burglar by Maurice LeBlanc. See also *Characters *Kaitou Kid *Kaitou Kid Appearances *Toichi Kuroba Appearances *Kaito Kuroba *Kuroba family References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters